Shattered Bodies, Fractured Souls
by WritetotheDeath
Summary: Homunculus drifts through oblivion, weak and helpless, when suddenlly he is summoned to the real world again. A mild Eike/Homunculus fic set after ending A. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: You have no idea how much I would love to own the characters in this fic. Unfortunately they belong to Konami, as you all know, in which case I'll just mess around with them a little. The song that appears in four section throughout the fic is called 'Dreamcatcher' and is from an album called "The Secret Garden – Dreamcatcher".

Rating: This is a PG-13 rating because this is an EikexHomunculus coupling, though I'm sure most of you will be okay with that. There will not be anything beyond a kiss and an intimate hug. No seriously heavy stuff. People who have a problem with light stuff can flame me if they want. I don't care. Just be honest.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Carley W. who asked me to write a romance for Eike and Homunculus. Thank her, since I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't asked.

***Hush - lay down your troubled mind

The day has vanished and left us behind

And the wind - whispering soft lullabies

Will soothe – so close your weary eyes***

Shattered Bodies, Fractured Souls 

A Shadow of Destiny Fanfiction

He knew what it was to be exhausted. The slightest physical effort was enough to make him feel on the verge of collapse. But he had never felt this. It was a weakness more than physical. It was spiritual and mental. He could barely string his thoughts together. His head pounded terribly. He felt as though his head had been placed beneath a raging waterfall, the torrent slamming into his fragile skull relentlessly. It simply wouldn't stop.

And he had lost his will, his power. He felt helpless as he drifted in the nothingness that surrounded him. He lacked the strength to maintain his small realm. The window he had stared through, the doorframe he had sat on, everything was gone. He had been unable to hold onto it all. 

So now he was drifting along. Powerless, weak and helpless. He could not stand because there was nothing to stand on. He didn't fall because there was nowhere to fall from or to. It was just nothing. A vast emptiness was all he had the strength to inhabit now. And time was nothing here also. He felt as though he had just arrived, and simultaneously he felt as if he had been there for eternity, and this pain was both fresh and old at the same time. Time meant nothing because it didn't exist here. Nothing but him existed here. He was utterly alone in the empty blackness 

Yet, even in this bleak oblivion, he still had the ability to feel. Despite his cold exterior, Homunculus was more than capable of feeling. Right now, he felt a bitterness at the irony at the ironic way fate had tricked him. Fate was indeed a powerful opponent, and it had demanded a forfeit in return for Eike's survival after all. And it had turned out to be Homunculus himself who paid the price.

//Oh cursed fate// Homunculus thought, his cool sarcasm coming through even as another tide of pain washed over him.

And what of the man behind it all? What about Eike? //Damn him, too// Homunculus thought bitterly as he remembered how the tall, blonde human had fumbled the Digipad, how it had fallen to the hard cobbled ground, and that single piece had pierced the side of Homunculus' skull. Perhaps it was that which was causing the unspeakable pain in his head. Was it still embedded in there?

It had been horribly painful. Homunculus had seen it coming far too late. The Digipad had been in the air, and his delicate hand had reached for it before his mind had had time to register the reality of the situation. Homunculus had realized too late that his entire plan had been for nothing. He was going to be imprisoned again. And there was nothing he could do about it. Especially not now. 

Homunculus shut his eyes and tried to rest. He needed rest to regain his strength. He djinn couldn't sleep as humans did. Instead, he had a method of shutting down all his senses, even his own thoughts, so that his body was numb and his mind was blank. It was the closest thing he could get to sleep. It would allow his body to recover and his mind as well. That was what he needed. Recovery without having to feel anymore pain. He only hoped that he could gather some strength to shut down his being. It took some effort to do, but the rewards for doing so made a few seconds of extra pain worth it.

In his concentration, Homunculus felt his pain increase greatly, but he assured himself that this was normal, and did what he could to ignore it. The throbbing in his head intensified. He disregarded that too. But the shudder that almost broke his spiritual body was impossible to brush aside as normal. A scream tore through the silence of oblivion, but there wasn't a soul to hear it. This effort alone made Homunculus feel about to cave in on himself. 

But that shudder. Even in its potency it was horribly familiar. A summoning. He was being called forth. Under normal circumstances he would have greeted this event with a certain amount of pleasure, mixed with contempt for the poor wretch who had summoned him. But he was so weak. No one had ever seen him like this before. Eike had seen him weakened before from carrying a baby, but that was nothing compared to this. The humiliation was unbearable to think of. And he couldn't do anything. He had no strength, no power. There was no way he could refuse to respond to the call of this new master. Homunculus gave in. Fighting would only make it worse for him. Only make him weaker.

The sensation of falling overwhelmed him in a way it had never done before. He couldn't even moan. He felt the familiar sensation of being surrounded by water, the sound of bubbles around him. He could feel the pressure, but he was still helpless, and it made his sore body and aching head. But when he opened his eye, he still saw only blackness. It was as though he had never left oblivion.

//So this is what it feels like to fall unconscious// Homunculus thought, before his senses went utterly dead.

***Let your arms enfold us

Through the dark of night

Will your angels hold us

Till we see the light***

It was with great reluctance that Homunculus regained consciousness. The moment he felt his body reviving, he became aware once again of pain and weakness. The blackness in front of his eyes he realized was only due to the fact his eyes were closed. He didn't try to open them just yet. Another factor was already troubling him. He was conscious of the fact that he was lying down. But he was comfortable, even in his pain. His throbbing head rested on a soft pillow, and the rest of him lay on an equally soft bed. He twitched his fingers slightly, and felt the mattress beneath them. It seemed real enough.

He heard the sound of a door opening to his left, but still he kept his eyes closed. Footsteps drew close and he heard something being set down on the floor beside the bed. Then a soft splashing noise which confused him. But the feeling of a cold cloth pressed to his forehead shocked him. It was enough to make him open his eyes and utter an astonished cry that almost embarrassed him. But he had tried to sit up in his surprise, and a wave of pain enveloped him again, making him grit his teeth and cry out in agony.

Two hands were placed on his fragile shoulders, and Homunculus felt himself being pushed back, so that he once again lay down on the bed. But now his eyes were open, and he regarded the young man before him with shock and mild horror.

"Eike?" he managed to say weakly. "What-"

The blonde man picked up the wet cloth, which had fallen from the djinn's head when he had sat up so suddenly. He cut Homunculus off quickly.

"Don't try and say anything, Homunculus. Sarcasm isn't going to get you off that bed, and I know you're too weak to try anything else. Just relax, okay?"

"But-" Homunculus found himself silenced by the surprisingly stern look on Eike's face. He frowned slightly, gave a resigned sigh, and let his head rest on the pillow again. Eike was right after all. He wasn't in any position to do anything. The wet cloth was again placed on his forehead. It was cool, and pleasantly soothing. In fact, Homunculus felt the pounding in his head diminish into a dull ache that was easier to bear. He shut his eyes, and almost smiled when the cloth was passed over his eyelids. 

Eike couldn't help grinning at the djinn's stubbornness and then at his unnatural submission. He hoped he was doing the right thing here. It felt like the right thing to do. He was only human after all. He was angry at Homunculus for using him, but he had felt a strange pity at seeing the poor creature face his own destiny. And that pity had been intensified when he had summoned Homunculus.

It had frightened him at first, finding the philosopher's stone hidden in the branches of that tree. He had realized that Homunculus was still alive, in some sense anyway. But he was trapped and would never be free until someone summoned him. Eike had felt a strange obligation to the djinn. Despite the fact he had used Eike, he couldn't help feeling sorry that Homunculus' efforts had been in vain. All that effort for nothing. And since Homunculus had technically saved his life, he had decided that maybe it was worth returning the favor by giving him his freedom. And if he got a wish out of it then that made it even better.

But when he had seen Homunculus, curled up in that glass vial he had realized that something was very wrong. He had not moved, and through the water Eike could have sworn he seemed unnaturally limp and almost lifeless. It was scared him. In the end he had panicked and smashed the glass with the nearest heavy object available to him. Homunculus had simply fallen out of the broken vial and into the young man's arms. 

Recovering himself, Eike had tried to revive the unconscious demon with words. He had almost been on the verge of shaking Homunculus to try and get him to wake up he was so panic-stricken. But realizing this would only injure the djinn's fragile body, Eike had lifted him up in his arms and carried him up to his own bedroom. He had sat by the bed for more than an hour, wondering what the hell had happened to Homunculus for him to be like this. Eike somehow knew this wasn't how Homunculus' summoning was supposed to be.

Eventually, Eike had done something. Brushing back the strands of hair from his forehead, he had rested his palm on Homunculus' brow, and had felt the searing heat. It was this that had led Eike to go downstairs and fetch a bowl of water and a cloth to bathe his head. When he had returned to the room, the atmosphere was somehow different, and he suspected the djinn was waking up. But he had continued with what he was doing, and was still taken by surprise when Homunculus let out a cry and tried to sit up.

And now he was in the rather awkward situation of having to explain himself, something that he was dreading, being certain Homunculus would treat his concern with the usual contempt he had always shown. Which was why Eike wouldn't let Homunculus speak just yet. He needed to think of what to say. But he could also see that Homunculus needed more rest, and so it worked both ways.

So Eike and Homunculus were silent. The blonde human bathing the demon's forehead in cool water, the demon succumbing to this gentle and pleasant nursing. Homunculus felt himself giving in to unconsciousness once again. He accepted it more gladly this time, knowing that Eike was taking care of him. Homunculus did not question Eike's motives for doing this. There would be time for that later. For now, he could rest, and recover himself gradually. 

***Sleep – angels will watch over you

and soon beautiful dreams will come true

Can you feel spirits embracing your soul

so dream while secrets of darkness unfold***

When Homunculus next came round he was in a more upright position, his head and shoulders propped up on pillows. He felt slightly better than before. His head hurt less, and the weak feeling in his body had also diminished. He knew this did not mean he was healed and made no attempt to get up just yet.

Turning his head slightly, Homunculus saw Eike in a chair next to him. His legs were spread out in front of him, his head was propped up on his hand. Judging by his even breathing, he was fast asleep. His green jacket was hung over the back of the chair, and he now wore only his trousers and the black shirt. In his other hand was the cloth he had used on Homunculus' forehead.

//Have you been taking care of me all this time, Eike?// Homunculus thought. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of the way things had turned out, which annoyed him, since he was usually very calm and in control of his emotions. But now he was uncertain what he felt. He knew he should feel angry and bitter at the human who had caused him all this suffering, but as the same time he felt grateful that Eike had summoned him, and thus freed him from his prison once again. Things had not worked out precisely as he had planned, but Homunculus realized that it was better than it might have been, and he was prepared to accept things. 

He just wished he could move again.

But being unable to do this, he called Eike's name quietly instead. He waited, but his call went unheard and Eike continued to sleep. Homunculus managed a small smile and rolled his glowing red eyes in mild amusement. Then he called out again. But there was still no reply.

Homunculus felt annoyed that, since Eike seemed to have taken it upon himself to nurse the djinn, he was not responding. He tried to tell himself that Eike had exhausted himself looking after him, but Homunculus had a selfish streak which demanded the human be awake.

Very slowly, Homunculus shifted his weight on the bed, carefully bringing his legs around so that he could step onto the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, recovering from this small effort, which had made his body ache terribly. He knew this was probably a stupid thing to do, but he was going to do it anyway, regardless of his body's protests.

//Come on// he thought, struggling to stand. //It's just mind over matter//. 

Eventually Homunculus was leaning against the nearest wall, his forehead pressed to the stone. Again he had to wait for the pain in his body to lessen before he made another move. It was only a few steps to reach Eike in his chair, but it might have been miles to Homunculus in his present condition. Still half leaning on the wall, he took each step with tremendous care, pausing each time the pain threatened to overcome him again.

Soon he was close enough to reach out and touch Eike's shoulder. Very slowly Homunculus reached out towards the young human and managed to rest his palm on his strong shoulder. Beneath his hand he felt Eike stir and begin to wake, and suddenly Homunculus realized that he had foolishly let go of the wall, and now had only Eike's shoulder for support. And as the young man stirred, that support gave way and Homunculus, unable to maintain balance on his own, felt his legs give way beneath him.

But he did not hit the hard wooden floor as he had expected. Instead, he felt arms catch his by the waist, gently, since they seemed to realize how fragile his body was. And now the djinn fell forward, and his face was pressed against Eike's black shirt. The blonde, with reflexes born from a day in which he had endured endless little tragedies, and managed to catch Homunculus before he had fallen, preventing more damage to the djinn's body. Homunculus suddenly felt very foolish and embarrassed. But he was overcome with physical weakness and rested limply in Eike's arms. He wished he would black out again, so he wouldn't have to endure this embarrassment, but his mind was as clear as it had ever been, and that possibility did not seem likely to happen now.

Homunculus felt Eike's arms shift around him, and then he was lifted completely off his feet and carried like a child back to the bed, where he was laid down again, his head and body welcoming the softness of pillow and mattress. He sighed with relief that he no longer had to move.

"What the hell was that?"

Eike's voice, angrier that he had heard it before, cut through Homunculus' contentment. He opened his eyes to see the young human standing over him. He was breathing heavily, and Homunculus hid a smile as he thought of the fright he must have given him. Drawing his thoughts together, Homunculus replied in a typical fashion.

"It's nice to see you too, Eike."

Eike faltered for a moment, half wanting to laugh at the djinn for trying to keep his dignity despite what had just happened, and half wanting to yell at him for being so stupid as to get up when he obviously wasn't strong enough. There was an uncomfortable silence as both thought about what they should say. Homunculus finally decided to lead the conversation with a question. 

"How did I get here?"

"I summoned you," came the simple reply. Homunculus rolled his eyes.

"I realized /that/, Eike" he said irritably. "But /how/ did you summon me? I had no idea anyone possessed the means to perform the necessary procedure."

"I guess I should be quite proud then," Eike said, finding himself smiling at the djinn, who even more surprisingly, was now smiling slightly in return. "I found the stone again. It was hidden inside a tree in the square. And I found papers in the basement of the Old Alchemist's House. Dr. Wagner didn't have time to destroy them, and Hugo had left them there after he read them in the past. So they survived to this time, and when I found them in the wreckage it was reasonably easy to follow the instructions. And now you're here."

"So it would appear," Homunculus said. He had to admire Eike for doing all this. Even with instructions, the process was an incredibly complicated one. "But all this does beg the question of 'why?'."

"Well, after Hel… I mean the fortuneteller left the house it was just a ruin. So when it was all over I decided to build it up a little, maybe move in. Mr. Eckhart talked to a few people and now I live in the Old Alchemist's House." Here Eike gestured around them. "And here we are. I spent most of my life savings fixing it up again. Mr. Eckhart helped too, since I told him he could make it a storage place for the library if he wanted. And I work there now, so it was pretty easy to pay for all the equipment." Eike shrugged. "And that's basically it."

Homunculus gave Eike an annoyed look. "No, Eike. Not really. You still haven't answered my question. Why did you bring me back? Especially after…" he trailed off at that. 

Eike nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm not really sure why I did it. I guess I felt I owed you something. You did save my life, even if it was just so you'd be freed from the stone. I don't know, it just seemed unfair that you got trapped again after going through all that effort. You know; manipulating me, ruining people's lives".

Homunculus made no attempted to defend or justify his actions. He would have shrugged if he had the strength, but instead he just smiled smugly. "And how is the young Wagner girl? Is she happy here? Not that I care."

Eike narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, she's fine. The Eckharts adopted her a few months ago. And since Dana is back in her own time too I guess you stayed true to your word and returned them both. I just-"

"Wish I had never switched them?" Homunculus finished. "It's a bit late to change anything we did."

Eike nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess you came off worst out of all of us." Homunculus grimaced and turned his head away from Eike. If he had possessed any blood, it would have been making him blush furiously. Meanwhile, Eike was asking his own question. "So what happened to you? Why are you so ill?"

Homunculus a contemptuous noise. "I am not ill, Eike. I don't get ill."

"Says you who just collapsed in my arms and who I'm now taking care of."

Eike's remark had been intended as an insult of sorts. But somehow its effect backfired on him. Both he and Homunculus became fully aware of the strange circumstances they were in. The thoughts that the remark had instilled were filled with the question of 'why?' and both were uncomfortable with the possibilities that arose. Homunculus was very glad Eike couldn't see his eyes, and Eike was glad Homunculus wasn't looking at the expression on his face. The silence that followed was almost unbearable. Both wanted to speak, but also wanted to hear what the other had to say. It was a waiting game, and the longer it went on the worse their discomfort became.

It was Eike who broke the silence with a simple human statement that Homunculus had never heard directed at him before.

"I'm sorry," the young man said. "I feel sort of responsible. You know, because I dropped the Digipad. You wouldn't be like this if I hadn't. So I'm sorry."

There was another pause as Eike waited for the sarcastic reply. But none came. There wasn't even a contemptuous snort, or a smug chuckle. There was only silence. Homunculus was trying to take in the fact that Eike had just apologized to him. Him; who had used and manipulated him and those he loved for his own ends. It wasn't supposed to go like this. If anyone should apologize, it was Homunculus. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Not yet. It wasn't in him to ask for forgiveness. Silence was better. 

But silence was uncomfortable, and Homunculus knew it was his turn to speak now. He decided to throw caution to the wind, just this once, and he let words flow from his mouth without thinking of what he was saying, or the effects it would have. 

"Thank you, Eike."

This shocked both of them. Homunculus didn't apologize, and he didn't say 'thank you' either. And yet that was exactly what he was doing. Eike wasn't sure how to handle this. And what exactly was he being thanked for? For freeing Homunculus? Or for taking care of him? He waited for the djinn to continue.

"It wasn't your fault that I came to this end. Don't let it worry you. It was meant to happen."

"It was destiny," Eike said quietly, almost to himself. That was what he had said to Margarete as they watched Homunculus disintegrate on the cobbled ground, screaming in agony. Eike winced as he thought of how utterly heartless he had been to say that, and to stand by and do nothing. Even if he had been used by Homunculus, that was no excuse for him to behave like that. He was human after all. Homunculus might feel no obligation to emotions, but Eike did. Right now, he felt guilty, but he felt slightly relieved by Homunculus' reassurance. Looking up, he saw that the djinn's blood colored eyes were watching him carefully, studying his reaction. In spite of himself, Eike smiled almost shyly, and scratched the back of his head, feeling a little self-conscious.

Homunculus returned the young man's smile. But the expression was of genuine amusement now. There was no contempt or bitterness there now, and Eike was grateful for that at least.

"So, how do you feel now?" he asked, genuine concern lacing with his words.

Homunculus shut his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I'll survive I suppose. But this pain is unlike anything I've ever experienced. It is so… complete." Homunculus couldn't quite believe he was saying these things to Eike. He never confessed to weakness. But for some inexplicable reason he felt safe with this one human, who knew more about him than anyone on earth. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Eike's human nature would prevent him from hurting him. But deep down, though Homunculus was unwilling to admit it even to himself, the djinn simply wanted to experience the feeling of being cared for. It was more pleasurable than humiliating. He felt he might enjoy it.

Eike wasn't certain what Homunculus had meant by the word 'complete', but he was fairly sure that Homunculus had gone through a great deal of pain. He truly felt sorry for the poor creature, and realized for the first time that Homunculus was very much alone in the world. He had probably never truly had someone care for him before. If Homunculus really was a genie of some kind, then Eike winced at how he too must have been used over the years. People would summon him for wishes, and then discard him like a child discards a toy that they have become bored with. No one really deserved that, and if that was how Homunculus had been treated all his life then no wonder he was so bitter and despised humans so much.

Eike finally sat down on the edge of the bed, positioning his body so that he still faced Homunculus. Looking at him, lying on the bed, he seemed more fragile and childlike than ever. There was no evil smirk on his face now, and he almost seemed innocent. Eike smiled, glad that he knew better.

"I would be very grateful," Homunculus said, his eyes still shut, "if you would place that damp cloth on my head again."

Eike smiled. "Sure." He got up and went over to the chair he had been sitting in before. He had dropped the cloth when Homunculus and woken him. Picking it up and walking back to the bedside, Eike dipped it in the water bowl that was still on the floor by the bed. Wringing the water out, he sat on the edge of the bed again, and folded the cloth into a neat rectangle, which he placed on Homunculus' smooth forehead. He smiled as he heard the djinn sigh in contentment.

They sat in silence for a moment before Homunculus opened his eyes again. He gave Eike a small, grateful smile. The human was sitting very close to him. Close enough for Homunculus to feel the warmth of his body. It was a pleasant, comforting feeling. But the blonde man's gaze was disconcerting. Eike didn't seem to be aware of just how intense his staring had become. Even when Homunculus averted his eyes, he could feel the man emerald green gaze fixed on his face. He needed to break this tension somehow.

"So…" he said, in the way people do when they are trying to recover from an awkward moment. "Is this place…"

The intensity in Eike's eyes died down a little, but a grin spread across his face. "Yep. This is the Old Alchemist's House. The spirit has gone, I don't know where. But it's a nice place."

Homunculus unleashed a teasing smile. "Yes. I love what you've done with it," he said sarcastically. This particular display of dry humor was surprisingly well received. Eike's grin broadened, and then he actually laughed at the djinn's joke. The result of his teasing pleased Homunculus so much that he also laughed.

But the laughter was cut short when the Homunculus' china-doll face twisted into a grimace of pain that frightened Eike more than anything up until then. A sickening cry escaped Homunculus' mouth and he clutched his chest in agony. Eike instinctively reached out and took hold of the djinn's upper arms, trying to see into his face. Eike's eyes were full of concern, and he prayed that the poor djinn wouldn't black out again.

"Homunculus?" he said urgently. "Homunculus, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Homunculus moaned slightly and shook his head. "I'm… alright," he said at last, gasping slightly from the pain. "It's just… it hurt… to laugh… my chest…" Homunculus trailed off. He didn't like to say that laughing had made him feel as though his chest would explode. Eike was already worried enough, and he didn't want the poor human to become too concerned for his well being. He would probably be in the condition for a while at this rate. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Eike asked, and Homunculus had to contain another laugh at how much like a child Eike sounded. The concern was touching, but Homunculus wished he could steel himself against it. Eike had crossed too many of his barriers already. There could be no more of this.

And yet there was a strange comfort in feeling the young man's hands on his fragile arms. Again, the contact was gentle, as though Eike was used to treating people who might break if you handled them wrongly. Homunculus felt a deep appreciation at this understanding in Eike of what he was. He felt better for having the young man there. Perhaps under his care he would make a quicker recovery, and then they could go their separate ways as they were meant to. 

And never see each other again.

Unexpectedly, Homunculus heard a dry, choking sob, and to his astonishment he realized it had been him who had made that sound. For some unknown reason the thought of never seeing Eike again, especially after all this, was almost unthinkable.

Eike had been taken aback by the sob as well. It had sounded heart breaking, and not like any sound a human could have uttered. Homunculus' feeling of helplessness must have been the cause of it, he decided. The djinn had nothing to rely on except himself, and his body failed him continuously when he tried to use it. And now his magic had failed too. He was powerless. Eike's heart was full of pity for the unfortunate demon and, feeling that same innate desire to comfort, he pulled Homunculus against his chest and wrapped his arms fully around his shoulders.

He had surprised himself in doing this. But he rather liked the feel of the djinn's body against his. Homunculus weighed very little and his body radiated a strange warmth that wasn't like human warmth. If he had thought it possible, Eike would have said holding Homunculus was like holding a tongue of flame. And he had to be careful with this flame. If he held him too tightly he would probably disintegrate in his arms. So Eike cradled the fragile djinn gently, eventually gathering the courage to stroke the dark brown hair of his head, feeling the soft strands between his fingers.

Homunculus had at first wanted to pull away from the young man's embrace. But the risk of injuring himself was great, and after a moment, Homunculus lost the desire to pull away. In fact, he decided he would have given anything to stay. He had never been this close to a human before, or to any other being for that matter. Warmth surrounded him completely and he felt a smile play on his lips as Eike's fingers gently touched his hair, soothing him gently. With his forehead resting on Eike's chest, he could hear and feel his human heart beating strongly and perhaps a little faster than it should have been. Homunculus' hands, which rested on Eike's chest too, held onto the material of his shirt in a weak but determined grip. Risking a little pain, he pressed himself against Eike's body, wanting to feel more of the young man's warmth. 

The feeling of Eike's hands on his shoulders, pushing him back, almost made Homunculus let out another sob. But he held it back, not wanting to seem any weaker than he already did. He wished desperately that the embrace could have gone on, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it from ending. He didn't dare raise his eyes to meet Eike's gaze. So the blonde did it for him.

Gentle fingers lifted Homunculus' chin, raising his eyes to meet Eike's. Homunculus was surprised by how close their faces actually were. They had not drawn as far apart as he had thought. And the distance was lessening as Homunculus realized Eike's face was lowering to his. Homunculus' eyes widened briefly when Eike rested his lips on his, and then they closed as pleasure overtook him.

Eike had not planned this at all. Like so many things he did, it had just seemed like a good idea at the time. He had followed his instincts, and now he was kissing Homunculus, something that seemed far-fetched even to him, which was quiet something, considering what he had been through before.

But neither of them had the courage to go beyond this. Homunculus was unable to believe that anything had happened at all, and Eike was debating on whether it had been the right thing to do at all. And it was with these confused thoughts that they drew apart and stared at each other nervously. Eike swallowed as he waited for Homunculus' reaction. He hadn't refused or stopped the kiss, but he might do or say something about it now. He braced himself for anything.

Homunculus regarded the young man's worried face, his head tilted slightly to one side. He could see that Eike was waiting for a sign from him. And he gave it gladly. One hand, which had been resting on Eike's chest now rose and traced the line of his jaw tenderly. Then the backs of his fingers rested on Eike's smooth cheek. He saw the young man's eyes close and a slight smile play across his mouth. Gently, he strained his neck up, ignoring all pain now, and rested his lips on Eike's again. They could both feel the other smiling into the kiss and it felt more comfortable than before. 

Eventually they parted, and Homunculus happily sank back on the bed, eyes closed, still smiling happily. Eike remained sitting up eyes also closed. When he opened them he looked down at the djinn who seemed so happy now. He could almost sense Homunculus' feelings of safety and contentment. Eike spoke quietly, as though afraid the atmosphere would break.

"What happens now then?"

Homunculus opened his eyes, and looked at Eike with smug satisfaction. "How in the world should I know, Eike?" he asked airily. "I'm not exactly accustomed to this sort of thing."

Eike couldn't help being hurt by the djinn's sarcasm. "How can you-" He was silenced by a delicate finger on his lips. He frowned at Homunculus, confused.

"Forgive me, Eike," Homunculus sighed. "But I truly don't know where we go from this point. I've never experienced this sort of thing before. I'm afraid I don't know how to react."

Now Eike smiled forgivingly. "That's okay. I understand."

There was a long pause while they looked at each other, contemplating the next step they should take in the strange relationship that had suddenly arisen. Eike took Homunculus' hand from his mouth and held in gently in his lap, running his index finger over the palm and down each finger, liking the feel of the skin, and the warmth that came from it. When he looked up, Homunculus was still staring at him, but his eyes were half-closed, as though he were on the verge of falling asleep.

"Eike?"

"What?"

"I think I know the next step."

Eike raised an eyebrow. "Really? What?"

Homunculus closed his eyes, and then opened them fully so that Eike was met with the full intensity of their fiery emotion. He wasn't sure if it was love he saw there. Not yet anyway. But it might have been the beginning of it.

"Will you hold me again? I rather liked that."

Eike smiled gently at the hopeful look in the djinn's eyes. "Okay," he said. "Move over a little". Homunculus moved across on the bed slightly, making room for the young man, who sat up against the pillows and spread his arms out invitingly. Homunculus smiled and nestled against Eike's side, settling his head on his chest. He took Eike's hand and held it to his mouth, kissing the fingertips gently. He felt Eike's own lips graze his forehead and sighed happily.

"Homunculus?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will it be… before you get your strength back?"

Homunculus smiled slightly. "Perhaps a week. Maybe less if I do nothing to tire myself again."

"Oh."

The sound was worried, concerned and Homunculus nuzzled against Eike's chest in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"That doesn't mean I have to leave, Eike," he said gently.

Even though he could see Eike's face, he could imagine the expression of shocked pleasure on the young man's face. "You'd really stay with me?"

"Why not?"

Eike didn't answer the question, but gave an exasperated sigh at Homunculus' unrelenting sarcasm. He held the djinn a little more tightly, and kissed his forehead again.

"Just think about it, Eike," Homunculus said. "I can show you everything. Everything you've ever dreamed of. And we have forever to experience everything."

Eike winced slightly. "Homunculus, /you/ have forever. I have one lifetime. I wish we could stay together forever but…" he trailed off with a sad sigh.

Homunculus was very glad that Eike couldn't see his face. If he had, he might have noticed the familiar, superior smirk on the djinn's face. That all-seeing, all-knowing smile, and the devilish glint in his blood-red eyes.

//Whatever you wish, my dear boy//. 

***Let your arms enfold us

Through the dark of night

Will your angels hold us

Till we see the light***

****** Fin ****** 


End file.
